


Pass the Stuffing, dork.

by deansmachines (flannelfeelings)



Series: 'Same Mistakes' Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Dean, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, god its so fucking CUTE to me, srry i suck goodbye friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/deansmachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays come around with the Winchester-Singers, and it's just as insane as their everyday lives are. </p><p>Maybe even more insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Stuffing, dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Last post in this series! Thanks to everyone who read and supported it :) Much love! x
> 
> Please enjoy and share thoughts!

Dean has this bad habit of sticking his finger in the mashed potatoes before they’re served. He’s had this inability to avoid the delicious meal since he was a kid, but now that he’s 32 his mom is sort of cracking down.

“Dean Winchester you keep your grubby hands out of my potatoes!”

He scoffs, raising his arms up in defense, “I was just looking!”

“You are setting a bad example,” Cas scolds, moving to stand behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist as he gestures into the living room, “Mason’s gonna keep doing it.”

Dean snorts, “Mason’ll do it even if I don’t.”

Cas looks at Ellen with a broken expression, “It’s true. I can’t keep either of them away from dinner when I’m in the middle of cooking it.”

Ellen laughs as she sets the last plate down on the dining room table, “Livin’ with Winchesters Cas, after 16 years you oughtta be used to it.”

Dean laughs at his mother’s dismissal of Castiel’s complaint and helps her carry in the rest of the food, while Cas gathers the rest of the household to eat. Thanksgiving has always been a big holiday for the Winchester-Singers, and today is no different. Soon after, everyone converges at the table to eat. A gray-bearded Bobby and a young-as-ever (or so she’d insist) Ellen sit at the head of the table, serving out food and snapping orders at Sam, Jo and Dean. Sam’s wife Jess sits beside him, with their seven year old son Atticus -yes, after _Atticus fucking Finch_ \- on her other side. Jo -who warmed up to the idea of kids when she hit her twenties- her wife Ruby and their nine year old twin daughters Natalie and Holly sit across from Dean, Mason and Castiel. Food is passed around, thanks exchanged and laughter bubbles.

“What’re you thankful for Atty?” Sammy asks Atticus, ruffling his son’s shaggy hair.

Atticus wrinkles his nose and squints his big hazel eyes, “I’m thankful America was colonized, but I’m not thankful for the slaughter and slave-trade of Native Americans by our ancestors.”

“A very good point.” Castiel praises, taking a sip of his wine.

“On that note,” Jess continues, “I’m thankful for my family today.”

“So am I,” Ruby adds in with a smile towards Jo and their children.

“I’m thankful for stuffing,” Mason mutters through a mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full kid, that’s nasty.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“What are you thankful for Dean?” Castiel asks.

Dean purses his lips, swallowing a bite of his mashed potatoes and staring longingly at the glass of wine in Cas’ hand that he so desperately wants to sip. He can’t of course, because he found out two weeks ago that he’s pregnant, this time, planned. He and Cas have been trying for a few months, after a long talk with Mason revealed he’d love a younger sibling. He’s pretty far along, almost 12 weeks, but he’s chubby as ever, so nobody’s noticed. Bonus; he’s hardly had any morning sickness, unlike his pregnancy with Mason. He hasn’t told anyone yet, not even Cas, but he plans to do it today.

“I’m thankful for all of you,” Dean says sincerely, “I’m thankful for Castiel being in my life, and Mason being amazing, and Ellen being able to cook. I’m thankful that my siblings have found happiness in their lives, and that I have as well. I love you guys, thank you for being by my side through everything..”

“Of course Dean,” Ellen assures him softly, “we all love you.”

“What she said,” Bobby agrees gruffly, though he’s smiling widely.

“Aw, I love you too Dean.” Cas croons, leaning in to softly kiss Dean’s cheek.

“I love you too but no kisses,” Jo snorts.

“You can kiss me if you want but you gotta ask Jess first,” Sam offers.

Dean coughs, “No thank you.”

“ _Un tel dork_ ,” Mason mutters, and Cas laughs loudly.

“Hey!” Dean snaps at his French-fluent moody teenager, “I may not speak that stupid language but I heard dork!”

“Dork means father in French Dean,” Cas appeases.

“No it doesn't,” Holly pipes up, “It just means dork.”

“You are not helpful,” Mason tells his cousin disdainfully, “but I love you too Pop.”

“Damn right you do, now shut up and eat your stuffing.”

“You got it old man.” 

* * *

 

Cas and Dean often take moments like these to themselves.

Sitting by the fire in their two-story home, with the Christmas tree Cas and Mason had put up earlier today -Thanksgiving is the day they like to do it on, for whatever reason- cuddled up with a movie. Mason’s lounging on the loveseat opposite the tree, his long gangly limbs hanging over the edge. He definitely didn’t get his body from either of his parents, he’s exceptionally thin despite eating exactly the way Dean does, and crazy tall for his age, already at 6”4. Dean’s got his suspicions about the kid having a tapeworm, but doctor’s visits always prove him healthy as a horse.

“So…” Dean says slowly as the movie ends and the credits roll past, “I have something to tell you guys.”

Cas quirks an eyebrow up, “What is it Dean?”

He bites his lip and sits up, facing both his husband and his son, who now are wearing identical masks of concern. Though Mason’s freckled nose and cheeks create a distinction between him and Cas, his brilliant cobalt eyes and thick hair prove their relation. Mason did definitely inherit Castiel’s worry wart tendencies.

Dean finds it very amusing to mess with his overprotective family, so he decides to milk it a little, “I’m not sure how you’ll react…” although he knows they’ll be overjoyed.

“Are you okay?” Mason asks seriously, eyes widening a little with worry, “Oh god I’m sorry for calling you a dork I love you dad.”

Dean laughs, unable to uphold the fallacy any longer, “Chill Mason, I’m not dying. I’m pregnant.”

Castiel’s chest puffs out as he releases a relieved breath, “Really?”

Dean nods, smiling, “Yup. 11 weeks.”

“Oh my god that’s amazing!” Cas crushes Dean against him, running his fingers through the fine hairs on the back of Dean’s neck, “I’m so happy!”

“Me too Cas,” Dean kisses him quickly, and then looks to Mason, “you okay with this bud?”

Mason chuckles breathlessly, “Of course guys, I’m excited as hell for a little sister.”

“Or brother,” Cas reminds him.

“No way, sister..” Mason argues.

“What do you think Dean?” Cas asks his husband, who’s watching the bickering in amusement.

“Don’t give two shits,” he says with a grin, “I’m just happy to have you guys.”


End file.
